The present invention generally relates to a flow control valve, and more particularly relates to a water distribution valve for a potable water supply and waste system for aircraft galleys or monuments.
Commercial aircraft flights commonly have aircraft galleys with a potable or drinking water system and a waste water disposal system. Galley inserts such as beverage makers and other water-consuming appliances placed in a work deck of the aircraft galley are usually connected to potable water and waste water disposal systems to provide hot and cold beverage and waste service for commercial aircraft cabin passengers during flight. Flight crew members generally fill the potable water supply system for ready access before the flight begins, and then drain the system when food and beverage service is complete at the end of the flight.
However, multiple or separate manifolds are typically used for both supplying and draining the potable water supply and waste system, taking up the limited space behind the work deck and catering inserts of an aircraft galley. This space in the aircraft galley is required for multiple sources of water consumption, including but not limited to steam ovens, beverage makers, sinks, drip trays, and chillers, so additional usage of that space by extra plumbing components can detrimentally impact the galley's usability. In addition, some galleys may be designed to be more compact, or have a reduced footprint, than conventional commercial aircraft galleys, making a simplified, space-effective solution all the more important. A need therefore exists for a simplified and space-effective potable water supply and waste system for aircraft galleys or monuments in commercial aircraft cabin interiors which allows supplying and draining of the potable water supply and waste system through the same flow control valve.
Hence, it is desirable to provide a water distribution valve for a potable water supply and waste plumbing system in conventional and reduced footprint aircraft galleys installed in commercial aircraft cabin interiors which allow for the filling and drainage of the potable water supply and waste plumbing system through the same valve. The present invention meets this and other needs.